


The only one that matters

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: It’s a party at the tower and Loki can’t help but to feel insecure about your relatiomship with them.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Kudos: 49





	The only one that matters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an imagine by @castiels-majestic-wings . I changed some things and instead being super jealous Loki is just super insecure

After what felt like eternity Loki finally finished getting ready. It was important to them to look their best. Especially today. It was the first time you and Loki were going to attend a party as a couple which made the trickster incredibly anxious but also very happy. Before he confessed his love to you, you two had been best of friends for years and Loki has been spending months trying to prove they were worthy of your affection. 

Stealing one more glance of himself Loki made sure there were no wrinkles on his black suit and straightened his tie. Looking at the watch on their wrist your lover realised the party has already started and you were probably looking for him by now. Panicked, he quickly put his shoes on and ran down to the elevator. After clicking the button to the third floor the trickster checked themselves out one more time and waited anxiously for his stop. As the door opened, signalizing his arrival, Loki stepped out and looked around the room to find you. 

His eyes scanned the crowd until he noticed your figure sitting at the bar. You were chatting with someone who Loki did not recognize. It was a big party and there were plenty of people whose names they did not know but you seemed to enjoy the attention of that stranger. As They were closer to you, the god heard you laugh at some joke this person has said. His stomach tightened uncomfortably when he saw that the guy winked at you. Upon noticing your lover’s arrival your smile widened and you quickly stood up to greet him. Loki happily embraced you and wanted to kiss you but you pulled away and sat down again telling them to join you. The god was confused because you have never missed a chance to kiss them. And to be honest he felt a bit hurt by that.

“Loki this is Dave,” you pointed at the guy “we went to school together. And Dave, this is Loki, my friend.” you introduced them both to each other.

Yeah, that’s right! Loki thought. I’m Y/N’s- wait, did you say friend? 

“It’s nice to meet you.” The man wanted to shake the god’s hand but the trickster did not share the enthusiasm. Instead they just watched you, waiting for you to correct yourself and introduce Loki as your LOVER. But you continued your little chat with Dave. The two of you talked about the gOoD oLd DaYs and that excuse of a man was clearly flirting with you!   
Loki was close to stabbing this guy but decided to not make a scene. Mostly only on your behalf. The thought about you not saying they were your lover was killing the god. He couldn’t understand why you didn’t say you were together. Were you ashamed of him? Did you change your mind and want to keep your relationship a secret? 

Loki needed some air. Standing up he glanced at you but you were too interested in your conversation with Dave to look at him. Without a word they left.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki has been sitting on the balcony for what felt like the eternity when you appeared. The god didn’t notice you standing in the doorway watching him. His mind was spiraling again. Were you mad at them? Was it something the trickster said? Maybe he insulted you in some way and wasn’t aware of that? Or was it because they were late?

You sensed something was wrong and decided to sit down next to your lover.

“Hey,” you whispered “What’s wrong?” 

“Everything is perfectly fine.” the god responded with a sad smile on their face. 

“You just walked away without a word.” you said and put your hand on his face, gently caressing his cheekbone with your thumb.

“It looked like you and Dave were enjoying yourselves” Loki murmured, awkwardly toying with his sleeves. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Nonsense! I wanted you there.” you kissed the gods forehead, reassuring them.

“It did not look like that to me.” 

“Loki, love” you turned his head to make him look at you “tell me what’s wrong, please.” 

“Oh, so I am now your love?” they laughed “I was merely a friend before. But I guess you didn’t have time to pay attention to that when your friend from school was flirting with you.” 

Loki stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. He looked like a lost puppy who’s owner abandoned him after a while. And to be honest he felt like that, too.

“Oh,” you finally realised what made your trickster so upset “Loki, I am so sorry!” you tightly embraced the god from behind and laid small kisses on their neck which made the Jötun relax a bit. “I’m sorry I made you feel that way. Believe me when I say I had no idea he was flirting with me. And I said we were friends because we haven’t told anyone about us.” you paused and Loki turned around to face you “I wanted to make sure you were ok with it first.” you said and cupped your boyfriend's face in your hands. The god felt relieved knowing he didn’t upset you in any way. They softly kissed your palm and nuzzled their face into the other. “If you wanted me to I would shout to the entire world how much I love you” 

“You would do that?” Loki asked, looking at you in an awe.

“I would do that and so much more just to see you happy.” you whispered. 

Your confession made your lover’s eyes water. How a simple human like you managed to make him cry the tears of happiness was beyond him. He put his arms around your middle and hugged you close to his body. You two stayed like that for a while when you got an idea. 

Taking Loki’s hand you brought them back inside. You stopped in the centre of the enormous room where the entire team was sitting on the red leather couch. Among them were many reporters from different countries. You looked at Loki to make sure they wanted to do it. They only smiled and nodded eagerly. And that’s all you needed. 

And then you did the simplest thing in the word. You took their tie in your hand and yanked their face down to meet your lips in the middle. Your fingers made their way to his hair and played with the raven curls meanwhile Loki’s hands wandered down your body to rest on your waist. 

Loki knew the cameras were flashing around you but the only sound he could hear was his racing heart and your shaky breath.


End file.
